


【授翻/无差】魔镜，魔镜（Mirror, Mirror）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Second Person, depicted hurt and undepicted comfort?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Draco Malfoy与镜中的他不尽相同。相信我，我知道。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【授翻/无差】魔镜，魔镜（Mirror, Mirror）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008601) by [Theartfulldodger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartfulldodger/pseuds/Theartfulldodger). 



还记得你得到标记那天。你站在我面前，背脊挺直，衣冠楚楚，抻着你那挺拔的西装，一副自信模样，但没有糊弄过我。当你系好领带时，冷峻的眼眸微微一动，被藏在袖子下的新染上的墨水渍吸引。

记得那些夜晚，你躺在床上，眼睛布满血丝，啃着指甲床直到见血。最终，你不再畏惧刺穿墙壁的尖叫声，像利箭射穿柔软的血肉。每日清晨，你踉跄着向我走来，赤着脚，衣衫不整。你对镜中的自己皱起眉头，审视银瞳孔下的暗紫色，打量脸颊的凹陷程度。

记得那晚你回家。你拉开窗帘，于月光之下褪去衣物。我已经很久没有见过你了。你抓住我的框架，瞪大眼睛，怯弱地看着你即将成为的可悲腐肉。你的肋骨锋如刀刃，仿佛要割穿你的肌肤，你的头发一缕缕脱落。尽管房屋寂静，你每晚都会躺在床上凝视天花板，鲜少睡着。有时你若真的做到，也会尖叫着醒来，又一次经受的恐惧颤抖你的身子。你通过撕扯头发确认自己还活着，我立在角落，绝望又无助。

记得你第一次带他回家，大步走到门口之前，你们就已经在争吵。他暴躁地摔了一下门，合理的愤怒，而我在框里颤抖。咆哮中途，他向你扔了一根木棍，你朝我丢了一只茶杯。破碎的瓷器和玻璃散落在地。如果我有感觉，我想那定是疼的，但远不及你目送他离开时那般疼痛。

还记得他回来的那天，只有铰链的嘎吱声宣告了他的到来。你嗤笑一声，他转移话题。他指责，你反驳。你哭了，看着我残破的碎片，不受控制地想知道你有多无关紧要。显然他不同意，因为他用手捧起了你的脸，低声诉说你的价值，你的美，和他的爱。当他带你走到床前，亲吻你的嘴唇时，你什么也没说。

记得你离开的那天，你起身收拾行李时阳光还未穿透床帘。袜子、衬衫和书朝你的手飞去进入袋中。你双目澄澈，神情坚定。他站在你身后，手环上你的腰，问：“准备好了吗？”你在我的倒影里与他对视，点了点头。你勾起一抹微笑，捏了捏他的手臂，伴随同样响亮的炸裂声消失不见。

而现在……现在我在你的卧室角落里积灰。有时，你的母亲会趴在你的床上哭泣。可怕，哽咽的哭泣。有时，她会用手托着脑袋看我，就像你一样。她就这么盯着，直到眸光攒动，呼吸渐渐慢下。你的父亲会找她，不过她从不回应。最后，她站起身，抻直长袍，擦去脸上的睫毛膏印。她牢牢戴上伪装，挺直背脊，走了出去。


End file.
